Unicornco part 1: the take down
It was a nice dat like always the fuzz birds were out of there nest singing there peaceful song all the unicorns were prancing around the medows of the unicorno waterfall were there was qween Elizabeth the one that ruled them all she had power of some amazing things dragons, unicorns, goblin warriors but never would she let evil queen lexsuss have the power she had of unicorno so queen lexsuss made her own dark lands only bad animals survive there since queen Elizabeth wouldn't give up a unicorn or dragon to lexsuss she made her own animal it was called a darklet had very sharp teeth, pointy ears, horns upon its head and paws with very long claws the darklets would only take commands from queen lexsuss till one day evil queen found a very wonderful thing about unicorno it was kept alive by the unicorno waterfall if its damaged unicorno would be dead to all but one special morning one of queen Elizabeths unicorns had a baby unicorn not just any unicorn it was rare its wings was bigger and had a golden horn apon its head it was a special and important unicorn to unicorno evil queen rounded up her darklets and headed out to the land of unicorno one of queen Elizabeths goblin gards saw her coming over the bridge "queen queen" he yelled evil queen is coming across bridge with darklets queen Elizabeth looked in fear "round up all my unicorns send them to the fields shell never find them there send my battle dragons the small ones to the gates" queen Elizabeth told the goblin "but wait!" The goblin said "what about the special one the one with the golden horn what should I do with her? "Send her here safely I'll protect her" queen Elisabeth said then the goblin went running out the door there was evil queen standing out side the fort "give up that land its rightfully mine my dear there no garding it!" Then she saw the new unicorn " well well well what have we here? A baby unicorn with ooutstanding wings and oh the horn so golden I want that instead! Queen Elizabeth looks at the unicorn "no never! She belongs here to stay not with you!" Evil queen got a idea "oh I see then I'll retreat now but I will cone back back with something bigger" evil queen left back over the lake "oh dear goblin what are we gonna do if she takes this unicorn were doomed" queen Cry's "huh what what do you mean? What's so great about this unicorn" the goblin asked "I read in the book of unicorno that this is a rare unicorn that shares its power with unicorno it has a magic power she stared to cry then the next 7 days the unicorn was on lock down learning how rto fly with its mother the goblin gard came with some important news "queen Elisabeth evil queen is coming again" ok round up my battle dragons the small ones she said "wait but this time she came with a dragon a huge one" my dear queen said get the bigest dragon we have fycolet get him fast now then in about 12 mins evil queen was there with her dragon garlen "give up the unicorn now or i will use my drgon to take down your land she said "no never" evil queen sent her dragon to attack then out came fycolet biteing evil queens dragon by the head aperlently queen elisabeth dragon was stronger and knocked out evil queens then evil queen had no choice but to re treat "ill be back elisabeth! Be ready i will get that unicorn! Queen wast worried so then everything was fine she gave the unicorn a name is name was grace.